


Время ложиться спать

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Sickening Fluff, alcohol mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Вернон Роше вспоминает важные моменты из своего прошлого
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 10





	Время ложиться спать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996577) by [Daovihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi). 



«Однажды жили-были командир Синих Полосок и командир скоя'таэлей. Командира Синих Полосок звали Вернон Роше, он был дисциплинированным, закалённым трудностями человеком, его обучал покойный король Фольтест. Роше выиграл бесчисленное множество сражений благодаря своей непоколебимой решимости и уму, и за это его наградой стала должность лидера целого отряда солдат. Однако он также убил многих ни в чём не повинных людей и эльфов, как лично, так и чужими руками. Он делал это потому, что так приказывал король Фольтест, но, независимо от того, выполнял он приказы или нет, этому не было оправдания. Поэтому он быстро нажил себе врага в лице командира скоя'таэлей. Так Роше, верный короне и своей стране, поднялся из низов при помощи Темерии и во имя неё. С другой же стороны был командир скоя'таэлей, которого не обучали ни король, ни воин, ни какой-либо наставник. Он сам придумал, как противостоять Темерии. И противостоял. Он возглавил восстание против несправедливости, защищая нечеловеческих существ, где бы он ни находился. Но он избрал жестокий курс, убивая и невиновных людей. Дело в том, что многие люди делали ему больно в течение всей его жизни, и он ужесточил своё сердце, выражая свою скорбь в виде актов насилия против всех людей, независимо от того, причиняли они кому-то боль или нет. Его звали Иорвет, и своей решимостью в бою он не уступал решимости Вернона Роше.

Между ними часто происходили стычки. Хотя оба они были по-своему правы, и оба по-своему ошибались в суждениях, сражались они жестоко. Раз за разом скрещивали стальные клинки в битве, но ни одному из них никогда не удавалось нанести последний удар. Большинство людей питали бы свою ненависть, позволяли бы ей разрастаться, пока она не поглотила бы всё их существо, но Иорвет и Вернон не были такими, как большинство. Нет. Они поговорили друг с другом, и через некоторое время их сердца смягчились, и между ними расцвела любовь. Однако каждый считал себя сумасшедшим, потому что влюбился в своего заклятого врага. Об их чувствах друг к другу стало известно после одного серьёзного недопонимания...»

***

— Сэр, я готова доложить, — шпионка отдала честь Вернону и встала по стойке смирно.

— Докладывай, — разрешил Вернон, закончив подписывать приказы на день.

— Йорвет получил загадочную посылку. Я говорю «загадочную», потому что совершенно непонятно, что там внутри. Йорвет очень осторожничает, скрывает посылку даже от своих самых верных союзников среди скоя'таэлей. Когда его спросили об этом, он ответил, что вообще ничего не получал.

— Хм. Интересно. — Вернон наклонил голову и потёр подбородок. — Насколько она большая?

— Мне не удалось хорошо разглядеть, сэр, но по моим прикидкам примерно в фут на полфута на дюйм или два. — шпионка даже продемонстрировала размер руками.

— В метрической системе?

Шпионка произвела расчёты в голове.

— Ммм, примерно тридцать на пятнадцать сантиметров, и на два с половиной, сэр.

— Спасибо. Это всё, что у тебя есть?

— Кажется, Йорвет расходует много чернил и часто ломает перья, сэр. Я не знаю, имеет ли это отношение к делу, но сообщаю на всякий случай.

— Ага. — взмахом руки Вернон дал шпионке понять, что она может идти.

Итак, подозрительная посылка? Которую Йорвет скрывает даже от своих «белок»? Это должно быть что-то очень важное для скоя'таэлей. Вернон размышлял над тем, что предпринять в связи с этой новой информацией. Во имя Темерии!

***

Йорвет застонал, смял лист бумаги и отбросил его в сторону. Боги, это всего лишь письмо! Почему так сложно взять и написать?

— Это потому, что ты идиот, Йорвет… — пробормотал себе под нос Йорвет, закрывая лицо руками.

Йорвет поднял испорченный лист и расправил его, положив на щит, который использовал как стол. Он окунул перо в чернильницу и продолжил писать, стараясь не допускать ошибок. Это письмо должно было стать идеальным, и Иорвет собирался писать его так долго, как понадобится.

***

— Прошу всех успокоиться. — прогремел на всю палатку командирский голос Роше.

Солдаты тут же замолчали и повернулись к начальнику.

— Теперь, когда я смог привлечь ваше внимание, командир скоя'таэлей Йорвет...

По палатке прокатился общий вздох недовольства — опять командир собирается говорить о своей «тайной любви».

— … получил подозрительную посылку. Он скрывает её от всех, в том числе от своих «белок». Мы подозреваем, что это что-то крайне важное. В зависимости от содержимого может быть изменён ход войны. Поэтому крайне важно выяснить, что это, и перехватить прежде, чем они смогут это использовать.

Один из солдат поднял руку. Вернон жестом велел ему говорить.

— А что в посылке?

— В настоящее время нам это неизвестно. Вот почему я решил сделать приоритетной задачей сбор информации на этот счёт. Размеры коробки… — Вернон принялся искать точные цифры в отчёте.

— Размером примерно с коробку шоколада, сэр, — напомнил ему шпион.

— Спасибо. К сожалению, это вся информация, которой мы обладаем. Если у кого-то из вас есть идеи, то я весь внимание. — Вернон посмотрел на своих солдат.

Несколько человек подняли руки. Вернон указал на одного из них.

— Может, это какой-то зачарованный нож?

— Возможно. Следующий. — Роше указал на другого солдата.

— О-о-о, что если это шаперон, вроде вашего? Что если Йорвет в вас влюблён?

— В этом есть смысл, — в голосе Роше сквозил сарказм, но солдат этого не понял и ухмыльнулся, довольный тем, что его предположение выслушали.

— Сэр, я бы хотела поделиться теорией, — подняла руку шпионка.

— Давай.

— Йорвет часто получает странные бутылки. Я подумала, вдруг в них какие-то стимуляторы или зелья, а в той посылке как раз могло быть что-то в этом роде. Или даже что-то более сильное.

— О, хорошая мысль. Возможно, если там какое-то зелье, мы могли бы подменить его на яд. — Вернон ухмыльнулся. — Во имя Темерии!

***

Йорвет всё ещё писал, когда позади него раздался тихий стук по дереву. Он отложил перо и сложил письмо, чтобы чьи-то любопытные глаза не смогли его прочитать. Обернувшись, он увидел своего посыльного, который держал по бутылке в каждой руке.

— Я получил ещё одну партию. Решил, что ты захочешь попробовать, — посыльный подошёл к Йорвету и протянул ему свой груз.

— Оу, ха-ха, ещё больше особой выпивки! — Йорвет взял бутылку и откупорил её, — Знаешь, сейчас я особенно рад тому, что шпионка не понимает, что мы с ней играем. Она никогда не сможет попробовать даже каплю этого пойла! — Йорвет сделал глоток прямо из горла.

— Я рад, что кто-то сможет им насладиться, — с грустью сказал посыльный. — Вот ещё одна. Здесь достаточно, чтобы хватило каждому по глотку. А я не могу пить, проблемы со здоровьем.

— О, спасибо. — Йорвет взял вторую бутылку и поставил её рядом с собой. — Надеюсь, ты поправишься.

— Спасибо, — посыльный оставил Йорвета одного.

Йорвет отпил из открытой бутылки и развернул письмо. Он воздержался от дальнейшего распития алкоголя, чтобы сохранить сознание ясным, пока дописывает послание. После очередного написанного абзаца Йорвет посмотрел на закрытую бутылку. Возможно, он мог бы приложить её к посланию. Эльф знал, что получатель определённо оценил бы это.

***

— Хорошо, кого я пропустил? — Вернон осмотрелся в поисках поднятых рук и нашёл одну в самом конце. — Ты?

— Может быть это… неважно, — солдат покачал головой.

— Почему? Выкладывай.

— Ну, шпионка сказала, что упаковка была размером с коробку шоколадных конфет . Возможно, это она и есть.

Все замолчали.

— Шоколад? — Вернон нарушил тишину, в его глазах читалась усмешка. — Он не похож на романтика или сладкоежку.

Роше прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Но я отвлёкся. Это очевидный ответ, и мы должны рассмотреть и его тоже. Теперь, если все закончили с предложениями, давайте двигаться дальше… Во имя Темерии!

***

Йорвет в очередной раз разочарованно застонал после того, как случайно расписался в конце послания. Он так долго корпел над письмом, что буквы уже начали стираться с бумаги. Йорвет решил, что сегодня он уже достаточно поработал, сложил письмо и убрал его в карман. Оно было не идеальным, по крайней мере, большей частью, но ему уже было всё равно. Он устал, к тому же ужасно дуло в спину, и он решил переписать письмо утром. Йорвет собрал свои вещи и приготовился лечь спать.

***

Проснулся Йорвет без какой-либо причины. Он сел и огляделся вокруг. В лагере было спокойно, он не услышал никаких подозрительных звуков. Йорвет усмехнулся и лёг обратно — раз нет шума, то что могло заставить его проснуться?

И тут он понял — тишина. Было слишком тихо.

Тут же появились солдаты из отряда Синих полосок и атаковали. Йорвет схватил свой меч и бросился на ближайших бойцов, немедленно сразив их красивым, изящным движением. Остальные солдаты замерли в нерешительности, но кто-то подобрался сзади и ударил эльфа со спины. Йорвет потерял сознание и упал на землю.

— Что ж, — Вернон посмотрел на лежащего Йорвета. — Это было легко. Учитывая, что план в основном состоял из импровизации… — добавил он негромко.

— Вы трое! Свяжите его и доставьте в лагерь. Остальным искать содержимое посылки! Шевелитесь!

***

Йорвет простонал и, открыв глаз, увидел тёмную, сырую камеру, покрытую изнутри плесенью. Вернон о чём-то переговаривался с Бьянкой, сидя за массивным деревянным столом. Йорвета чуть удар не хватил, когда он понял, что на столе лежит та самая посылка, которую он собирался отправить. Он проверил свои оковы — достаточно крепкие, чтобы держать его в одном положении вечно. Грохот цепей оповестил Вернона о том, что его пленник пришёл в сознание.

— А, отлично, ты очнулся, — Вернон уверенно подошёл к Йорвету, который был раздет до рубашки и штанов. — Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что смогу тебя поймать, тем более случайно, и всё же ты здесь.

— Если собираешься убить меня, то просто сделай это, — с вызовом бросил ему Йорвет.  
— Ты ожидаешь, что я так просто тебя убью? — рассмеялся Вернон, и, при других обстоятельствах, Йорвет мог бы посчитать его смех красивым. — Придётся тебя разочаровать. Бьянка, присмотри за ним.

Роше обернулся и взял…

Взял…

— О, ты узнаёшь это, не так ли? — он помахал коробкой перед Йорветом и ухмыльнулся над тем, как лицо эльфа исказилось от ужаса. — Вот что: ты скажешь мне, что в этой коробке. И не надо смущаться.

Вернон ненадолго задумался, а затем добавил:

— В любом случае, я её открываю.

Йорвета как будто приморозило к месту. Эмоции на его лице менялись с бешеной скоростью, страх, напряжение, предвкушение и смущение захватили его одновременно. В ответ на молчание Йорвета Вернон приподнял бровь и открыл коробку. Йорвет вдохнул. Глаза Вернона расширились чуть ли не до размера тарелок, пока он переваривал увиденное.

— Т—ты… Я… Чёрт… Ох, фух… — Вернон прижал ладонь к своей голове. — Я… Это что, был подарок?

— Да, — голос Йорвета дрогнул, он не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза Роше.

Ничего не говоря, Вернон закрыл коробку и запечатал её, как смог. Затем он положил её обратно на стол, оставив Бьянку со смущённым и любопытным выражением лица.

— Хочешь… Чтобы я его отправил?

— Нет…

— Оу… Мне… мне жаль, что… — Вернон смущённо обернулся и встретился взглядом с Бьянкой, брови которой поползли вверх. — Ни. Слова.

— Я не собиралась ничего говорить, сэр, — Бьянка тут же приняла безразличный вид, хотя и не перестала кидать любопытные взгляды на лежащую на столе коробку, выглядевшую вполне невинно.

— Хорошо, — Вернон схватил посылку и вышел из камеры. — Удвоить охрану, не помещать к нему других заключённых. Можешь подходить, но никаких издевательств и пыток. Убедись, что его хорошо обыскали. Я забыл, обыскивали ли его вещи до того, как бросили в камеру. Я понятно выражаюсь?

— Да, сэр, — Бьянка отдала честь.

Когда Вернон ушёл, она принялась за обыск Йорвета. Когда она уже проверила все его карманы, ей наконец-то улыбнулась удача. 

Бьянка вытащила испачканное письмо и развернула прямо на глазах у Йорвета. Пока она читала, её брови вновь поползли вверх. Бросив взгляд на Йорвета, она заметила выражение его лица — будто он собирался расплакаться. Бьянка закончила читать, сложила письмо и оставила его на столе, после чего продолжила обыск. Несмотря на это, она попыталась сделать хоть что-то, чтобы утешить Йорвета: сказала ему пару обнадёживающих фраз и утешительно похлопала по плечу.

***

Роше пытался занять себя хоть чем-то, но никак не мог отвлечься от коробки, которая лежала рядом. У него в голове так и крутился один вопрос: для кого она предназначена?

Какая-то его часть, определённо очень оптимистично настроенная, выдавала предположение, что Йорвет хотел сделать подарок именно ему. Но Вернон подавил эту идею в зачатке. Он не мог позволить себе влюбиться в Йорвета. Они были врагами. Роше за Темерию, Йорвет против неё. Они не могут быть вместе. Кроме того, Йорвет уж точно не испытывает к нему каких-то подобных чувств.

— Командир, — к Роше подошла Бьянка, с письмом в руке.

— Вольно. Что это?

Бьянка на секунду замешкалась, раздумывая что делать дальше, но затем решила пустить всё на самотёк.

— Вы должны это прочесть, — она вручила Роше письмо.

Он взял бумагу в руки и развернул её.

— Кто-нибудь еще читал это?

— Только я. И надо обязательно сделать так, чтобы никто больше его не увидел.

Вернон поднял бровь, но все равно прочитал письмо. Как только он понял, о чем идет речь, его другая бровь присоединилась к первой, а глаза расширились во второй раз за день. Он дважды проверил, кому адресовано письмо. В самом начале листа очень чётко было написано его собственное имя.

— Йорвет… Он… — Вернон прочистил горло. — Ты свободна.

Бьянка отдала честь и покинула из комнаты. Как только она ушла, Вернон распечатал коробку и принялся есть конфеты.

***

Вернон открыл дверь в комнату для допросов, где уже находился Йорвет, прикованный к столу. Роше отпустил охрану и закрыл дверь. Он сел напротив эльфа и заметил, что тот выглядел расстроенным, как если бы ему разбили сердце.

— Йорвет.

— Роше, — Йорвет постарался вложить в фамилию Вернона столько яда, сколько мог, но этого всё равно было мало.

— Это письмо… — Вернон поднял письмо, которое читал ранее, и заметил, как Йорвет побледнел. — Ты…

— Нет! — ответил Йорвет слишком быстро.

— Там внизу есть твоя подпись, — возразил Роше, не отводя взгляда от пленника.

Йорвет вздохнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я его написал. Но шутки ради!

— Здесь есть несколько вычеркнутых слов с ошибками, или заменённых на слова с более сильным смыслом. Это похоже на черновой вариант письма. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то вкладывал столько усилий в любовное письмо ради шутки.

Йорвет съёжился. Он выглядел так, как-будто хотел провалиться сквозь землю, и это было бы куда лучше, чем участвовать в разговоре.

— У тебя… есть ко мне чувства? — нарушил Вернон тишину.

Йорвет хотел свернуться калачиком и разрыдаться. Попытка признаться Вернону в чувствах точно была ошибкой, он не должен был этого делать, и почему он вообще открыл рот...

— Йорвет. Если у тебя есть ко мне чувства — это нормально. — Вернон неловко похлопал Йорвета по руке. — Я… Я… Был бы не против… — еле слышно пробормотал он окончание фразы, поддаваясь внезапно возникшему стеснению.

— Ты… был бы не против? — Йорвет поднял взгляд на Вернона.

— Да. — Вернон посмотрел прямо на него.

Он хотел, чтобы Йорвет знал, что он серьёзен. И, возможно, из этого могло бы что-то получиться… Во имя Темерии!

***

— Сэр! Йорвет сбежал!

— Что? Веди меня к камере! — Вернон вскочил и проследовал за солдатом в тюрьму, туда, где сидел Йорвет.

Камеру уже обыскивали два охранника, пытаясь понять, как же эльфу удалось ускользнуть.

— Как он выбрался отсюда?

— Мы не знаем, сэр, — ответил один из охранников. — Мы думаем, что у него был ключ.

Роше постарался не дать ухмылке появиться на его лице.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— Мы нашли это, — второй охранник поднял бутылку с прикреплённым к ней бумажным свитком. — Она лежала в углу. Написано, что это для вас, но пить это не рекомендую.

— Продолжайте расследование, — Вернон взял бутылку, взлетел по лестнице, ведущей наверх и завернул в первую попавшуюся пустую комнату, чтобы спокойно изучить послание.

Убедившись, что он один, Роше поставил бутылку на стол, отвязал от неё свиток и погрузился в чтение.

«Роше,

Надеюсь, что это письмо не увидит никто, кроме тебя. Оно только для твоих глаз. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то еще прочитал его, а потом погиб в результате несчастного случая.

Тебе понравились конфеты, которые я (собирался) отправить? Я заплатил за них хорошие деньги, и я бы не хотел, чтобы они пропали даром. Это особые шоколадные конфеты, одни из самых качественных, которые я только смог найти в продаже. Я не знал, является ли мой предполагаемый получатель сладкоежкой, поэтому я заодно оставил для него алкоголь. Надеюсь, что бутылка достигнет адресата.

Во всяком случае, так как сейчас я сбежал, ты, вероятно, будешь меня искать. Может быть, ты даже хочешь разобраться со мной лично. Тебе повезло, так как в воскресенье днём я буду один в северных садах. Принеси еду, и, может быть, у тебя будет шанс остаться после нашей встречи живым.

Йорвет.»

Вернон улыбнулся и убрал письмо. Он не мог сдержать усмешки, когда подумал о свидании. О, он обязательно принесет очень много еды. В конце концов, он же хотел "выжить" в их "схватке". Во имя Темерии!

***

— И вот так мы с твоим rhiant* узнали, что любим друг друга. Мы жили долго и счастливо, остепенились, живя мирной жизнью в лесу, где и воспитали самого удивительного ребенка во всем мире. Конец.

— Нееет… Не хочу, чтобы заканчивалось… — Табита потёрла глаза кулачком.

— Собственно говоря, это и не конец. Мы здесь, живём дальше, продолжая эту историю вместе, — Вернон принялся укладывать Табиту спать. — Но сейчас для продолжения истории тебе нужно лечь спать. В конце концов, всем маленьким принцессам нужен сон.

— Но я не... — Табита зевнула. — Я не устала.

Вернон усмехнулся.

— Знаю, знаю, но пришло время спать, — ответил он и поцеловал надутую девочку в лоб. — Спокойной ночи, малышка.

— Спокойной ночки, dadaì**, — сказала Табита, но через секунду приподнялась на локтях. — Спокойной ночки, rhiant!

Йорвет засмеялся и зашёл в комнату.

— Спокойной ночи, Табби, — он поцеловал её в лоб и заботливо укрыл одеялом, подоткнув его с боков, чтобы девочка почувствовала себя в тепле и безопасности. — Сладких снов.

— Спи спокойно, не позволяй клопам кусаться, — добавил Вернон.

— Не волнуйся! Я не позволю им причинить мне боль! Я буду бить их ногами и пинать, как ты меня учил! ВО ИМЯ ТЕМЕРИИ! — Табита с азартом замахала ногами и взвизгнула в конце своего представления, заставивЙорвета вздрогнуть.

— Это здорово, но тебе нужно успокоиться. Ты не сможешь бороться с клопами, если не выспишься, — Йорвет положил руку на голову Табиты и нежно погладил её.

— Почему я не могу побить их сейчас?

— Потому что… — Йорвет подыскивал объяснение. — Ты не должна просто кидаться в бой. Нужно собрать информацию об окружающей обстановке и о врагах, прежде чем сделать ход. Как только ты соберёшь эту информацию, тебе нужно будет спланировать атаку, а затем ждать момента, когда появится возможность нанести удар. Например, можно устроить засаду и ждать, пока клопы рассредоточатся, а затем перебить их по одному, или заранее чем-нибудь их ослабить. Если ты будешь помнить об этой тактике, то сможешь выиграть любую битву.

— Я не смог бы сказать лучше! — похвалил Вернон Йорвета. — Но, в любом случае, тебе нужно спать. Завтра ты сразишься с этими мерзкими клопами!

— Йееееееей! ДАВАЙТЕ УБЬЁМ ВСЕХ КЛОПОВ! — Табита вскочила и принялась прыгать на кровати. Вернон поймал её в воздухе.

— Всё, всё, ну ты и разошлась. Это не поможет тебе заснуть. Давай попробуем еще раз, — Вернон уложил Табиту в кровать. — Спокойной ночи, Табита.

— А можно… можно мне… зелёный чай? — спросила Табита, глядя на своего rhiant, «чайного бога».

— Ну конечно, мой маленький кексик. Но пообещай мне на мизинцах, что после чая проспишь до утра, идёт? — Йорвет наклонился к девочке и протянул ей свой мизинец.

— Я обещаю, — произнесла Табита с серьёзным выражением лица (правда, серьёзность была «подпорчена» её пухлыми щёчками) и сцепилась своим мизинчиком с пальцем Йорвета.

— Останься здесь, а я пойду приготовлю чай, — Йорвет чмокнул Табиту в лоб и отпустил её пальчик. Выходя из комнаты, он чуть не стукнулся ногой об кровать.

— Любовь моя, а ты хочешь чаю? — с усмешкой обратился он к Роше.

— Конечно, — Вернон встал и последовал за эльфом на кухню, где достал чашки с полки, а Йорвет наполнил чайник водой и вытащил ромашковый чай.

Вернон зажег огонь, Йорвет поставил чайник на плиту и насыпал в чашки ровно столько растёртых в порошок листьев, как предпочитал каждый член их семьи. Роше быстро чмокнул Йорвета в губы, тот лишь рассмеялся и отвернулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы не так сошлись, — начал Йорвет.

Роше непонимающе посмотрел на него, не разу поняв, о чём говорит эльф.

— Насколько я помню, именно так всё и было. Моя история на сто процентов точна, — Вернон ухмыльнулся, и Йорвет в ответ закатил глаза.

— Вloede dh`oine, вечно ты всё забываешь, — Йорвет легонько пихнул его в руку. — Ты никогда меня не ловил, тебе никогда не удавалось успешно атаковать мой отряд, я никогда не плакал, и уж тем более ты никогда не получал от меня выпивку.

— О? Тогда как насчёт того, что я украл шоколад?

— Да, украл, прямо у меня под носом. Я не думал, что ты его нашёл. Позже, когда мы столкнулись в небольшой роще, ты сказал: «Я сломал твой план, верно?», и потом у тебя было такое тупое выражение лица, когда ты увидел в коробке конфеты, — Йорвет рассмеялся над своими воспоминаниями. — Жаль, ты не видел собственную физиономию! А я тебе ответил: «Да, ты полный придурок. Это должен был быть сюрприз.» Я не помню, о чём мы говорили после этого, но закончилось тем, что я прижал тебя к дереву, а ты попытался свалить меня на землю.

— Моя версия лучше, — улыбнулся Вернон.

Он снял засвистевший чайник с плиты и передал его Йорвету.

— Потому что в ней ты выглядишь лучше?

— Потому что это правда.

— Ну, Бьянка придёт на следующей неделе. Можем спросить у неё, как всё было. — Йорвет наполнил чашки горячей водой.

— …Может мы просто остановимся на том, что мы по-разному интерпретируем одно и то же событие?

— Как скажешь, — рассмеялся Йорвет.

Они сидели в уютной тишине, потягивая свой свежеприготовленный чай, не беспокоясь о том, насколько он горячий. 

— Я говорил тебе, как сильно я тебя люблю? — раздался голос Вернона.

— Я уверен, что-то такое когда-то звучало, — Йорвет взял Вернона за руку и сжал ее. — Знаешь… С твоей стороны было смело признать, что... что ты убивал невинных, и что это было ошибкой.

— Табита должна была это услышать. Она всё равно когда-нибудь узнала бы об этом, так пусть уж лучше от меня, — Вернон поцеловал руку Йорвету, затем отпил из чашки. — Твои поцелуи делают чай ещё лучше.

—Ой, да ладно, это и не поцелуй был толком, — поддразнил Йорвет, улыбаясь. — В любом случае, я вижу, что мои слова до тебя дошли.

— Да, я слушал тебя, даже когда мы ссорились. Я же хочу быть хорошим мужем.

— Ты такой и есть. А теперь давай отнесем этот чай нашей маленькой Табби, пока он совсем не остыл.  
___________________________________

* rhiant — валлийский яз. — родитель  
**dadaì — используется в значении «отец»

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [Mercy Kill](https://hellberg.diary.ru/)


End file.
